Kazuko
by LoveBeliever87
Summary: A night spent under the full moon, Haru asked Elie about her future after they defeat the Demon Card. Confession made with unexpected ending.  Haru x Elie


**Kazuko**

By Love Believer

A/N: Another piece that I have found in my old data storage aside from _Your Wings on My Heart _fanfic. Please check it out if you haven't. This was written while I was fourteen, that would probably explained the kiddy sentence structure and grammatical mistakes. I'll try my best to correct it to make it look correct, so forgive me if I miss a word or two…

Summary: A night spent under the full moon, Haru asked Elie about her future after they defeat the Demon Card. Confession made with unexpected ending.

Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this fanfic belong to Hiro Mashima. I'm only borrowing it for writing purposes only.

.

It was a beautiful night. Clusters of stars decorated the sky with various shapes and sizes. Even the moon was full, its moonlight lighting up the contours of the valley. Two teenagers sat on the soft meadow grass, on top of a hill, gazing upon the clusters of stars lining up the cloudy sky.

" Hey Elie, do you have any plans after this quest?"

The blonde lay back on the grass and sighed. She had never known the adventure is coming to an end. Yup, she had regained her memory and recovered her link with Rave's creator, Resha Valentine. However, Haru's question had bothered her.

"I have no idea. I mean, I have always been worrying about getting my memories back and finding Rave. I had never thought of getting my own life then."

" I suddenly feel kind of homesick. So, I have decided to go back to Garage Island and visit neechan and Shiba. I kind of miss them, since three years we have been apart. Besides, I had sworn to my sister that I would return after all had been done."

Elie was silent for a moment. The thought of family really hurts her inside. Both of her parents were killed, leaving her alone at the age of 12. If it was for Kram, she would not have survived to this day. Sometimes, she really envies Haru, having a sister to care for him.

"What's the matter, Elie? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Is just that after this quest, we have to part to our separate ways."

"Why?"

"I'm not like you, Haru. You have a place where you belong. In Garage Island, your sister and friends are waiting for you. But I am different. I don't have any place to go or stay."

Haru was too astounded to react. He never thought that he would feel so bad before.

The fact that Elie was alone when he met her made him so angry. How could someone survive in the world without family and friends other than having no memory at all.

Tears began to wound up in Elie's amber eyes. As she spoke, her voice began to break up. Seeing this, Haru felt heavier by the moment. But something else caught his attention.

"Look, Elie, a shooting star. Quick, make a wish."

The girl kneeled down and closed her eyes. She whispered softly and prayed. Haru was next to her wishing and trying to guess what was she wishing then. He admired this girl's bravery and spirit. Her smile could bring life in anyone's eyes. She will always be there to give him a smile and kept him going.

If there's another option, I would gladly take away the pain and sorrow from you, Elie.

At that moment, an idea came to his mind.

" Don't be so upset. If you don't mind, I'll bring you back home with me."

" What?"

" I want you to stay with us in Garage Island."

" I can't do that. I don't belong there. It is just not right."

" I'm sure my sister don't mind. You are one of us now. We are a family."

"Family? I don't know what to say."

Haru gave the girl a smile and wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest on her shoulder. Unexpectedly, she buried her head and cried in his chest. Instinct ruled him. He quickly tightened the embrace and rocked her gently, comforting her with soothing words.

Elie, in the other hand, was resting comfortably in his arms. She felt secured and loved.

Maybe, he does like me, she said to herself. Haru was stroking her soft hair. They sat there for hours but they finally pulled apart. Though they never say it, but they wanted to be in each other's arms together.

" What did you wish for just now?"

" No need to ask. You had just fulfilled my wish. What about yours, Haru?"

" It's a secret. I'll tell you when the time comes."

"Come on, tell me. I want to know."

Elie trickled the boy and they rolled down the hill. Both landed of the grass with a thud. Haru was on top of her, which made them turn crimson. Their eyes locked at each other. The Rave Master lowered down his face until his nose touched hers. He was hypnotized by her beauty and the heat of passion surrounded them. They lips almost met when all of the sudden….

"_**GOTCHA!**_"

Both of them jumped in fright. Musica appeared among the bushes holding a trembling Griff in his grasp. The blob has a camera in its hands with a few photos in the other.

"So, this is what you have been up to, eh? Spying on people's date?"

" No, I'm not. I'm just taking pictures of these unforgettable scenes especially with a naked Elie in it."

With a punch, Musica sent that pervert into sky high. He grinned at the cute couple laying frighten on the ground.

"Sorry for the interruption. Just quickly get over it and go to bed, ok?"

Haru looked at Elie for a moment and he realized they position. He caught a glance at her thighs before he pulled away from her. Embarrassed, Elie took out her Ton-Fa's and started firing at them. The two took a giant step and ran back to their campsite.

The girl smiled in satisfaction and skipped back.

" That was something, If only Musica didn't come, then…." she thought with a gleeful grin.

Owari….

A/N: Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
